


Dangerous Activities

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: dracoharry100, Community: hd_fluff, Community: slythindor100, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry persuades a reluctant Draco to try something new.</p><p>Written for various Christmas challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry (Traditional Prompt #4, Frost), dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge (Prompt #28, Ice-Skating), and hd_fluff's prompt #62, Holding Hands.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"No!"

"But...!"

"Absolutely not. Not in a million years, no!"

"Draco," Harry sighed softly, running a hand through his perpetually disheveled hair. "Do you trust me, or not?"

Draco's glare could freeze the fiercest of wizards, but it had little to no effect on Harry. When Harry didn't react, Draco just uncrossed his arms and grunted, though his face remained pinched.

"Fine," the blond muttered. "But I will be as uncooperative and disagreeable as possible."

"Is that any sort of change from your everyday behaviour?" Harry asked, taking a gloved hand out of his trousers pocket. With a pointed look in Draco's direction, Harry's hand was reluctantly clasped, and the blond rewarded with a bright smile.

When they moved onto the ice, Draco gripped onto Harry with his remaining hand, panic-stricken.

"Calm down," Harry soothed. "It'll take some getting used to, but you'll gradually get the hang of it."

"There is a reason I didn't agree to this dangerous activity in the first place," said Draco, in a higher pitch than usual.

Harry had to force the chuckle back, and concentrated on getting Draco acquainted with the fine art of ice skating.

Once Draco felt he had gotten the hang of skating, he tentatively let go of one of Harry's hands and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as they rounded the lake's circumference

"See, I told it would be... Ah!" Harry bellowed as he managed to lose his balance. As he groaned from the pain, back hitting the solid ice with a distinct thump, Draco snorted.

"Mind helping me up?" Harry arched an eyebrow, unimpressed by his lover's display. Draco, being the perfect Malfoy that he was, made sure to get Harry back on his feet gracefully, laughing all the way; however, being said Malfoy, he hadn't bet on losing his own balance, and suffered the same fate.

This time, Harry had the pleasure of laughing. Being a former-Gryffindor, though, he helped Draco up faster than the man had done himself.

Later on, when the two were nestled in front of the fireplace, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in hand, they couldn't help but acknowledge - though reluctantly and privately, behind closed doors and frosted windows, in Draco's case - of all the fun they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this XD
> 
> A continuation has been written :P

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075624) by [LissyStage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage)




End file.
